In recent years, discussions on Internet Of Things (IoT) services have been conducted. In the IoT services, a large number of terminals that autonomously execute communications (each of these terminals will be referred to as an IoT terminal) without requiring any user's operation have been used. Therefore, in order to provide the IoT services using a large number of IoT terminals, it has been desired to efficiently accommodate a large number of IoT terminals in a network that a communication provider or the like manages.
Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses, in page 11, a method of managing radio resources to be allocated to terminals. Specifically, this literature discloses that a radio resource group including a plurality of radio resources is divided into a plurality of Radio Access Network (RAN) Slices and each of the RAN Slices is allocated to a specific service. That is, the radio resources included in a predetermined RAN Slice are allocated to the radio terminal used for a specific service. As described above, by allocating the RAN Slice for each service, it is possible to prevent radio resources from not being allocated to other services when the number of radio terminals used for a specific service has increased.